Otro mortífago más
by Peyton Nomesigas
Summary: Carta de Sirius hacia Colagusano: Hoy hace exactamente quince años que dejaste de ser mi amigo. Desde ese momento te convertiste en otro mortífago más. Y halloween se encargo de llevarse otra vida...


_YA SABEN DE QUIEN SON, ASÍ QUE ME AHORRO ENERGÍA:)_

_Siempre creí que eras nuestro hermano, que eras nuestro amigo. Aunque debe ser verdad _lo_ que dicen, que no hay amigos falsos, sino falsos que se creen amigos._

_Te voy a sincero: En estos momentos te odio a muerte._

_Por tu culpa perdí a mi hermano, perdí a mi mejor amiga y hoy un niño se pregunta que fue lo que te hizo para que le quitases el derecho a ser feliz. Ese niño, al igual que yo, te odia. ¿Recuerdas a ese chico verdad Colagusano? ¿Recuerdas la felicidad que irradiaba Cornamenta? ¿Recuerdas la sonrisa de la pelirroja? ¿¡Recuerdas como pusieron en tus brazos a ese niño de cabellos azabaches y ojos verdes! ¡LO RECUERDAS!_

_Claro que le recuerdas…_

_¿Sabes? Ahora estás con gente como tú. Traidores, sigilosos y silenciosos traidores. ¡Qué seas felices con ellos rata! Espero que te hayan dado aquello que nosotros jamás pudimos. A lo mejor algún día podrás explicarme de qué se trata._

_¿Valió la pena? Dime, ¿valió la pena la vida de mi familia por un poco de atención? ¡Lo valió! Sinceramente, te creía más listo._

_Por tu culpa también murió mi amiga Marlene Mckinnon. Por tu culpa murieron mis héroes Fabian y Guideon Prewett…_

_Muertes, muertes, muertes… pero eso a ti te da igual, ¿verdad?_

_A lo mejor te preguntas por qué escribo esto. Bueno, yo sí que fui tu amigo y como tal te debo la verdad, y aquí la tienes._

_Lunático siempre creyó en ti. Siempre fue el único que dijo que nada pasaba contigo cuando en realidad te unías cada noche con esa panda de mortífagos. Fue el único que confió ciegamente en ti… y mira como se lo pagaste._

_Algún día moriré Colagusano y no será precisamente de viejo en una cama de hospital. Probablemente moriré a manos de un loco con un avada Kedavra, pero seré feliz porque les volveré a ver. Estaré con mi familia y me sentiré orgulloso de haber cuidado lo que pude de su hijo. Me sentiré orgulloso de haber luchado para cambiar este mundo podrido. Me sentiré feliz…_

_Tu nunca podrás sentirte como me sentiré yo. Solo espero que tardes en morir para que veas que putadas has hecho a este mundo y la cantidad de vidas que se han perdido por tu culpa._

_También espero que hayas encontrado aquello que andabas buscando, supuestamente, con esa panda de locos. Pero cuando no lo encuentres llorarás rata, llorarás y sufrirás porque te darás cuenta de lo que has sido capaz de hacer buscando algo que siempre tuviste._

_¿Querías brillar? ¿Querías sobresalir? ¿Querías ser alguien? Con nosotros lo hiciste. Para nosotros brillaste, para nosotros sobresaliste y para nosotros fuiste alguien… fuiste Colagusano. Aunque jamás lo volverás a ser…_

_Ah, y no te preocupes por mi. No volveré a ir a por ti, tengo mejores cosas que hacer. Por ejemplo, salvar el mundo._

_Peter has caído bajo, y no seré yo quien te ayude a levantarte._

_Hace hoy, exactamente 15 años que dejaste de ser mi amigo para ser otro sucio mortífago más. Porque para mi solo eres eso, un mortífago._

_Suerte con ellos, y por mi parte olvida nuestra amistad. Olvídame._

_Adios mortífago…_

**_Atten. Sirius Orión Black_.**

En esos momentos, arrugó la carta, mientras lágrimas y lágrimas descendían de sus mejillas. Había perdido todo y a todos por culpa de su egoísmo, y ahora se odiaba por ello. Pero no había vuelta atrás. Lo hecho hecho está y solo quedaba dar la cara.

De repente comenzó a llover, y sin importarle nada lloró como siempre quiso hacer.

-Perdóname Sirius. Perdonadme todos –dijo, mientras que un rayo de luz verde se encargaba de iluminar la noche…

Ese 31 octubre, 17 años después de esa trágica noche, halloween volvía a llevarse otra vida.

* * *

Antes que nada quiero dejar claro que la rata esta volvió a leer la carta dos años después de que Sirius la enviara.

En mi opinión la rata tuvo que tener un momento de lucidez y quien mejor que Sirius Black para abrirle los ojos. aunque haya sido tarde. Este personaje tuvo que haberse dado cuenta de lo lejos que había llegado, y bueno, sé que no es la mejor forma de arreglar la faena para sabiendo como es Pettigrew que se podía esperar.

Un saludo, y bueno, ya saben, si les gustó o no mandarme reviews.

¿Merezco tomatazos, aplausos...? jajaja decidmelo por favor:)

* * *

_Querido Colagusano, no sé si te acuerdas de mi, aunque deberías._


End file.
